Vera Moray
Vera Moray (or Granny Rags) was a wealthy aristocrat living in the high reaches of society who, after an ill-fated expedition to the Pandyssian Continent, became a practitioner of black magic and descended into madness. During the events of Dishonored, she is a homeless and blind old woman who is often harassed by her fellow citizens. While she appears on the surface to be vulnerable, destitute, and senile, her true and darker nature lies underneath. She is a powerful and partially immortal witch who, like Corvo Attano, employs supernatural powers that were granted to her by the Outsider. Biography Prior to the events of Dishonored, Vera was a revered member of the Moray family, who were similar in wealth and prestige to the Perths, Inchmouths, Carmines and Boyles. It is noted by the Outsider that Vera was once a well-known figure at court: she received marriage proposals from a great variety of men, including an Emperor. She also personally notes that of her many friends, she was the only one to be painted by Anton Sokolov when he was first coming to prominence. When she did marry, she and her husband traveled widely, "to the far ends of the Isles." At an indeterminate time, she joined her husband on an expedition to the mysterious continent of Pandyssia. The expedition was marked by madness and death, which started when Vera took an interest in the practices of the continent's ancient peoples. This appears to be where she first came into contact with the Outsider. The experience caused Vera to lose her sanity and later go blind. At some point, Vera gained a level of immortality by binding her soul to a cameo of herself, an act taken from her husband's journal notes concerning an ancient Pandyssian legend. On her return to Dunwall, Vera's circumstances spiraled into misfortune--she lost her status in high society and began living on the streets. According to Slackjaw, when he was a young child, Vera was already well-known as Granny Rags. Missions Vera provides Corvo with two secondary missions during his quest to kill Thaddeus Campbell, the High Overseer. Her first mission requires Corvo to deal with a group of "gentlemen callers" who have come to collect protection money from her. The second involves infecting their elixir still with the rat plague. Both may be accomplished non-lethally; however, infecting the elixir still does increase chaos, and will lead to the appearance of weepers at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery during House of Pleasure. At a later point of Corvo's adventure, he comes across Vera's secret lair in the Dunwall Sewers. In the aftermath of a battle between herself and the Bottle Street Gang, she is preparing to murder, cook, and eat Slackjaw. Corvo can choose to assist Granny Rags, or engage her and save Slackjaw. Skills If Granny is fought in the sewers, she can be observed using Blink, Devouring Swarm and Windblast. She also possesses the ability to summon a thick cloud of mist. However, unlike other characters associated with the Outsider such as Daud, she is not resistant to most of Corvo's powers, such as Bend Time, or Possession. Rats summoned with Devouring Swarm will not attack her, however, and she will thank Corvo for summoning more of her "little pretties." She is able to create Runes with an ability given to her by the Outsider. Empowering the Player in a Story-rich Environment: Co-Directing Dishonored notes Trivia *She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. *After Corvo completes her first task, Vera insists he leave so that she may feed her "birdies." She will exit her house to a small backyard area--Corvo can peek through the keyhole of the back door to see her "birdies," revealing them to be plague rats. *She cannot be harmed as long as her cameo, a small trinket hidden underneath her pillow, remains intact. When it is destroyed, Vera can be killed with a single hit, or rendered unconscious. **If Corvo attempts to kill or render Vera unconscious before he has access to her cameo, her body will turn into a pack of plague rats, which will then attack him. She will be unharmed by the attempt and will make future appearances as normal. *In The Journal of Granny Rags, Vera admits to killing her husband and making runes and bone charms out of him. *The Royal Interrogator met her as a boy, and through her was introduced to worship of the Outsider. *Apart from the Outsider, no characters appear to be aware of Vera's true identity, referring to her only as Granny Rags throughout the course of Dishonored. *If Corvo ignores Granny Rags during the High Overseer Campbell mission, the door in the sewers will be already open and the path to her lair will be blocked. This allows Corvo to complete the mission faster; however, he will miss several important items, such as books, a rune, and a Sokolov painting. The fate of Slackjaw in this circumstance is unknown. Gallery granny rags.png|Granny Rags in an abandoned building. References Gallery VeraMoray.jpg|A portrait of a younger Vera Moray. Granny_Rags_Ingame.png|Vera Moray, as Granny Rags. Granny Rag's Cameo.png|Granny Rags' cameo. Granny Rags and Slackjaw.jpg|The final confrontation between Granny Rags and Slackjaw. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Spoilers